Tyson Parker
'Tyson Parker is a character played by Protoman on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. His first true appearance was in the thread 'Sailors and a Golden Magikarp'. Appearance Tyson stands at 5'10", with long black hair tied back in a pony tail. He usually wears his hair tied back, but at times, he has his hair hanging down or over his face. He has a clean face, with black eyes, clean teeth, and narrow lips. He weighs exactly 145 lbs. His favorite outfit to wear is a black and yellow baseball cap, but turns it backwards every time. He also wears a red and white jacket. He also wears a black and yellow pair of shorts. Along with that are his black and yellow shoes. He is slightly muscular, having plenty of upper body strength for his size. He mainly wears black and yellow shirts, along with either black pants or his variety of shorts. He has also discovered his father's odl Pokemon Ranger outfit in his bag, so he occasionally wears that as well, minus the rope. He also always wears a rubber band on his hair to prevent it from blowing everywhere and getting dirty. Personality Rather easy going during a normal conversation. When he is challenged in any kind of way, he becomes serious and acts confident and ready for battle. Once he's in a battle, he becomes focused on only the battle, but also concerned about his Pokemon. He also enjoys taunting his opponents, even when he's losing. He normally seeks out conversation, but at times he has his anti-social moments. On a normal day, he is calm, sociable, and very humorous. He is easy to make laugh, as well as make angry. Once he is angry, he does not speak to anyone, including his friends, family, or even opponents. If he has had a headache the previous night, he usually doesn't say anything more than "hello" and "goodbye". After he wakes up fully, he becomes more of a people person. On a normal day, he is a very nice person, easy to talk to, and loves being the comedian of the group. Biography Before Furoh Tyson's life was rather good. He found out that his father went to the Elite Four and challenged them, and got to the Champion, but lost. His mother is an amazing cook, which he loves most of all. When he turned four, his father decided to teach him about battling with Pokemon. Tyson was very ecstatic, and was taught until his tenth birthday. He has trained with his father's Pokemon, so he's not new to the life of Pokemon. He is, however, new to owning his own. While wanting to catch his own, he couldn't without a Pokemon of his own, something that his father knew. Tyson received Cyndaquil when he turned 12, but never trained him. Tyson left Cyndaquil as a domestic pet while he was thirteen, but he was secretly being trained by his father. Cyndaquil always wanted to battle, but never had a chance with Tyson until Tyson battled at the age of fourteen. Now, Tyson and Cyndaquil have become closer. He recieved a Squirtle from his father as well, which he is now training. At fifteen, he began to lose control of his thoughts, causing him to have frequent headaches, and leaving him tired some mornings. The headaches have become less frequent now, but still happen from time to time. Sailors and a Golden Magikarp In "Sailors and a Golden Magikarp", Tyson's first ever adventure began, and so far away from home too! Within the Furoh Region, Tyson started off lost, hoping he could find some form of assistance. Shortly after walking for a brief moment, he met Alex, a young trainer from Orre, whom Tyson believes is a good friend and possibly a good rival. While the pair decided to test their skills, Hydro, the rebel of the group, spotted a Nidoran and attacked it with a jet of water, missing and hitting the Kakuna instead. Meanwhile, Tyson's Cyndaquil, Blaze, had just been attacked by a Water Gun, causing him to be weakened greatly. However, this was only the beginning as a flock of Wingulls attacked the group after spotting Blaze the Cyndaquil. While fending off the bad birds, Tyson met and saved Tikal, starting an attraction that got the better of him. Soon, he began to catch feelings for her, allowing them to blossom overtime. After the birds flew away with their feathers ruffled, Tyson moved onward to Jillius with his new traveling friends: Alex and Tikal. While there, the trio met two important people. One of them was Ellis Mackrell, a Sailor who had lost his Shiny Magikarp. With a mission in front of them, Alex and co. met the loud and wild Castor. After being informed of what their mission is, Tyson and Tikal are sent to a hut where they find several cages filled with Pokemon. Right before they make any more movements, two members of Deception came out, causing Tyson and Tikal to go into hiding. After Tyson is revealed from his hiding spot, both members challenged him, but he was backed up by Tikal. After deciding to take on Joe, he found out that he would have had it easier, but then again, he would have also had worse. Tyson defeated the Magnemite by using Blaze, but after noticing the Voltorb and how it has fun, he decided to protect his prized Cyndaquil from the explosion. Soon after, Admin Max came out to rumble, revealing three Pokemon of his own: A Zigzagoon, a Rattata, and a Charmeleon. Since Tikal took down the Zigzagoon and Tyson was next, he pulled out his Squirtle, Hydro, to do battle against Max's Rattata. After Hydro discovered his ability to use Aqua Jet, victory was sealed for him. Not too much later afterwards, as part of their mission, while Tyson and Alex were cutting the power, Tikal, Ellis, and Castor were the distraction crew, creating a large diversion. After getting a bad vibe, and apparently being right, Tyson received a nice Thundershock from Castor's Mareep. After knocking some sense into Castor's head, Tyson talked to Tikal, letting her know about how he felt, discovering that she felt the same way about him. After getting kissed on the cheek, Tyson returned to help Alex, meeting Starkin in the process. Golde, Ellis' Shiny Magikarp, had evolved, but was swiftly defeated by the power source: A Luxray. Barely escaping the base, Tyson had to carry Alex for a brief moment, soon needing to be carried himself thanks to his crippling headaches. Now seeing visions, Tyson not only wants to discover why, but also what Pokemon he can receive from his training. Relationships Tikal Tikal first met Tyson in 'Sailors and a Golden Magikarp' while he was testing his battle skills against another trainer, Alex Slasher. Tikal is oblivious to the fact that Tyson has deep feelings for her. However he did make himself stand out more for her after the group was attacked by a flock of Wingull, which had taken offense to Tyson's Cyndaquil, Blaze. Tikal sees Tyson as a quiet but kind person, someone she can actually relate to. Tyson is one of the few people Tikal's Nidoran actually trusts, due to his effort to keeping her safe during the Wingull attack. Alex Slasher Tyson first met Alex in 'Sailors and a Golden Magikarp' right before Alex made his way towards the small town of Jillius. Tyson sees Alex as a good trainer, and hopes to battle him again once he becomes more powerful. Tyson knows that Alex has a dark side to him, just as he does. He's only waiting for the day that Alex snaps, so he can know just how dark this side of his is. Pokemon Blaze the Cyndaquil Tyson's very first Pokemon, his beloved Cyndaquil, is his most trusted Pokemon out of the pair he has so far. He's had Cyndaquil ever since he turned twelve years old. He had raised Cyndaquil to be a simple, domestic house pet. The Cyndaquil, however, had other plans for his life. Tyson's father trained the Cyndaquil, in hopes that it wasn't too late. Apparently, it wasn't, since the Cyndaquil soon became stronger, which made Tyson want to train him. When Blaze battled Alex in "Sailors and a Golden Magikarp", he only knew Tackle, Growl, and Smokescreen, not knowing of his other abilities until later in the battle. Hydro the Squirtle Hydro, Tyson's trusted Squirtle, has a bit of an attitude problem, which is shown early in "Sailors and a Golden Magikarp". He recently recieved the Squirtle from his father, right before he left for Furoh. Not much is known about Hydro, except that he is extremely energetic and has a rather short temper. Tyson has the utmost patience with the Squirtle, but can't deal with all of the problems that he decides to put him through. Category:characters